Butterfly
by lemonandapples
Summary: Mikan wished for a friend. She didn't expect that wish to come through right away. Neither did she expect that that friend would be a magical butterfly-human. I changed the summary. please R


**This fic is inspired entirely by g-dragon's song butterfly.(or rather the mv…) so pardon me if some parts look like sence from the mv. Please enjoy! **

**Dedicated to all those VIPs out there! And also to Melyss who made my heart flutter by being the first to review my first story. :D**

It was a normal day. The sky was clear with some oddly shaped vanilla clouds. Although the sun rose not long ago, the streets were already busy. Traffic jams were found at almost every street. It seemed like everyone was busy with something, except for our favorite brunette.

Mikan leaned against her bedroom's window. She let the polluted air brush against her glossy brown hair. Her rosy pink lips formed a frown on her round face as she starred at the many cars below her.

"ahh... What a busy day... For the people out there." she sighed to no one in particular.

Mikan's parents were overseas, again. There was only her nanny in their house. A black aura of loneliness can always seen around Mikan. Don't get her wrong, she loved her nanny, it is just that her nanny is not her parents and Mikan never thought of talking to nanny about her crushes.

" If only I had a friend to play with me... Or if Hotaru was here" she continued mumbling to herself as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Being the overprotective parents of Mikan, bodyguards were always seen around Mikan. On seeing how most of Mikan's schoolmates value their lives dearly, they dared not mess with her, let alone talk to her. The only brave soul was the poker face Hotaru. They became best friends immediately despite their polar personalities. Unfortunately for Mikan, Hotaru was sent overseas to further improve her studies despite being a genius already.

"aish! I mustn't think that way! Papa said to look at the positive side of life. Hotaru said crying will make me uglier." Mikan scolded herself as she rubbed her tears away.

She continued starring out of the window, thinking of the wonderful things that only happen in fairytales. Yeah, it may sound childish, but Mikan always dreamed of a life in the fairytales, where prince charming would always save the pretty girl. Mikan knew these things will never happen to her, but the next happenings proved her wrong.

"oh my!" Mikan gasped in admiration at the creature flying towards her window. Not far from her was an angelic butterfly. The butterfly was half a palm size big. The corners of the wings were pointed and they stretched out beautifully. It was silky black with symmetrical blood red spots on its wings. The sides of its wings were patterned out with shimmering strokes that glowed under the sun. If you ever thought that everything in this world was ugly, this creature would definitely change your mind.

The butterfly must have felt Mikan's burning stares as it stopped where it was and faced Mikan. Then, faster than sound, it zoomed all the way into Mikan's room. She jumped in fright. Now that is not unusual. It is not a typical thing for pretty butterflies to fly that fast.

Before Mikan could even turn to see what happened to the butterfly, she heard a 'poof' sound. When she turned around, the butterfly was already not around. Instead, a stunning young man was standing in her bedroom.

In normal circumstances, Mikan would just scream. However, this time when Mikan opened her mouth, nothing came out. Unable to get over the shock wasn't the only reason; the human in front of her was just too gorgeous. His soft raven hair was shining under the room's lamp. He was tall and well-toned, not too skinny or muscle-y. The most alluring thing about that boy was his eyes. They were not soft blue or green like those in fairytales, they were blood red. However, those crimson orbs would not scare you at all. They brought out an enormous amount of comfort and warm which makes you want to stare in his eyes forever. Still, there was a tiny amount of negative emotions which will just make you stare into his eyes even more, making you search for his story.

The young lad was dressed in a white t-shirt with a cardigan that matched his hair. He had black jeans that fitted him perfectly and white sneakers on. On his neck was a necklace with a miniature butterfly. If others ever wore a necklace like this, it may look like they are gay or they are just trying exceptionally hard to gain attention but on him, he looked unusually nice.

"I've been waiting long for this day, Mikan" the butterfly boy spoke and gave her a smile.

That smile did it. Her heart totally did that jumpy thing and butterflies flew everywhere. "Hotaru, papa, mama, I think I am in love" Mikan thought aloud.

Then, the boy smirked.

"that was fast. polka." he said teasingly emphasizing on the word polka.

Mikan blushed 18 shades of pink and red.

"wh... What are yo...you talking about?" she stammered. "eh? Polka? You are seriously random"

Butterfly boy starred unbelievingly at Mikan's slowness. Then he smirked suddenly at Mikan's change of expression.

"polka... Eh! You mean my...!" she shouted.

'Hotaru, papa and mama, I take back the words I said just now.' she thought, inwardly this time.

"How did you know?"

"when you turned just now. Your skirt flew up and whoa la, there it was. Funny, I thought only 5 year olds wear polka dots" he said with a mischievous grin.

"eh! You PERVERT!" Mikan yelled.

Butterfly boy laughed. He was obviously enjoying teasing her. However, his laughter was cut in by someone else.

"Mikan? Is something wrong!" an old lady said voice getting louder and louder.

Butterfly boy starred in shocked. He recovered after a split second and quickly carried Mikan to her bed. Mikan wasn't making it easy for butterfly boy as she kept moving about and shouting. Butterfly boy swiftly covered her mouth with his hand and tighten his grip on her. Knowing that her efforts will go down the drain, she gave up and let him put her on bed. Of course, he himself also went on the bed. After making sure that both of them were on the bed, he pulled the blanket over both of them. At the same time, Mikan's nanny burst in the room.

"Mikan? Are you okay?" nanny shouted.

Mikan looked up from her blanket.

"no! There's this perv beside..." Mikan was cut in by Natsume's pull. Mikan looked at him and he gave her a pleading look. Being kind hearted and all, she decided to give in. And she didn't really want him to go, although she wasn't admitting it.

"... Beside me in my dream! It was so scary! I'm so glad it was a dream nana!" Mikan said, putting on the best act she could master up.

"umm" nana sighed. Her faced showed pure disbelieve. "okay Mikan, I will believe you this time but do you care explaining what is this big bump on your bed?"

"eh?" Mikan absolutely wasn't expecting this. Then she said what popped up in her brain that moment.

"he… I mean its my newly bought boaster!" Mikan announce proudly.

To make it seem real, she reached over for butterfly boy and hugged him. Her small hands wrapped around butterfly boy's soft hair as she pulled him closer to her.

On seeing what Mikan did, Nanny finally gave up and left the room, leaving mikan and butterfly boy alone. On the bed. Hugging each other.

"enjoying? Flat-chested?" butterfly boy said with a mocking tone.

Mikan realised the position they were in and quickly let go of his head, with her head like a tomato. She was about to comment about how she will never ever enjoy whatever she was doing until she noticed the new nickname him had gave her. Flat-chested.

"you pervert! Bastard of times! Arhh!" Mikan screamed, completely ignoring the fact that her nanny's still at home.

"shh! I don't want your nanny finding me!"

Just like that, Mikan's anger disappeared. Then she look quizzically at butterfly boy.

"who are you? And how do you know my name?" Mikan said while sitting on the floor. Somehow, Mikan felt save near butterfly boy and didn't find the need to defend herself.

Butterfly boy stood up from the bed. "forgive me for not introducing earlier. I am Natsume Huuga at your service." he said and gave a bow like those the waiters do. "oh and the carving over your bed says 'MIKAN SAKURA'."

"okay... So Hyuuga. Are you human?" Mikan asked, ignoring Natsume's sarcasm.

"technically yes and no. As you can see. I look human. And my body also functions like one. So that part makes me human. But the fact that I can change into a butterfly is the part that makes me inhuman. It is quite obvious that no human can change into animals. If they can, their one of us. Oh, and call me Natsume.""

"okay... And what are you here for?"

"to complete my mission. once a butterfly-human like me once to leave the cohort, we must go through a series of mission to prove our worth to go out. So missions are handled out and whoala! Here am I." Natsume explained.

"and how am I suppose to be your mission"

"while... We butterfly-humans are made to grant peoples wish. And since you wished for something... I am here! And apparently my mission is easy this time! I just need to be a friend." Natsume smiled.

"enough chit chat. Let's go play!" he said and pulled Mikan up. His hand felt warm on her soft skin. It Is undeniable that she was enjoying the presence of his hand.

"where do you want to go polka?" Natsume asked.

"I don't know... Shopping? Park?" Mikan suggested.

"tch... Those are so boring... How about somewhere magical? Like wonderland?"

Mikan nodded. She wasn't sure what Natsume was up too but she definitely wanted to experience wonderland.

"hmm…" Natsume thought while scanning the room. His eyes landed on a beautifully carved mirror. The artwork was so good that it looked like there were real vines around it.

Mikan noticed Natsume's staring.

"it's nice right? My mom bought it especially for me on-"

Before Mikan could even complete her sentence, Natsume started running towards the mirror while grabbing her hand.

"ahh! Don't break it!"

Too bad Natsume wasn't listening. Mikan shut her eyes tight and waited for the impact against the mirror. However, instead of broken glass mirrors, she felt some jelly substance around her.

But before she knew it, she was in another land.

**That's all! :D Please review! ****Criticism** **is welcomed!**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
